


A Bit of Light Reading

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka is too embarrassed to confess her love to a certain idol, so her and Tomo-chan come up with a sly way for her to convey her feelings involving Jinguji Ren, her bedroom, and a steamy romance novel. Will a bit of light reading solve Haruka's problems? PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Light Reading

**Author's Note:**

> ::Originally posted on FFnet:: 
> 
> Hello! Welcome to my stories! I hadn’t actually intended to write anything for UtaPri, but this idea just hit me and it was too good not to share. (Because omg Ren’s voice lol) So please enjoy!
> 
> Oh and for the record, assume that for the sake of this story, they’ve been successful enough that the “No Love” Rule is just thrown out the window :D Because this is a lemon, please be warned!
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope. I did invent the book mentioned in the story, Under the Moon. Any romance novel that has the same title as my fictional historical romance just happens to be a coincidence.
> 
> Also, I don't consider this Underage because they just can't be under 18 in the anime. I refuse. XP

“talking” _thinking/Ren reading_ ((me))

 

**A Bit of Light Reading**

Haruka anxiously paced the floor in her bedroom, waiting for Ren to arrive. _I can’t believe I’m doing this,_ she thought with a blush and a nervous glance at the door. _If this doesn’t work I will be mortified…but Tomo-chan swore there wouldn’t be a problem…_

\----((Flashback))-----

 

“I just don’t know what to do Tomo-chan,” Haruka confessed to her best friend as they ate dinner together at the mall, “I want to say something, but I don’t want to be too forward…”

 

Tomochika let out an indelicate snort. “This _is_ Jinguji Ren we’re talking about, right? There’s no such thing as too forward when it comes to him.”

 

“Maybe I just shouldn’t say anything,” Haruka fretted, continuing as if Tomochika hadn’t spoken, “After all, he could say no and it would cause all sorts of problems—“

 

“Haru-chan!” Tomochika exclaimed, affronted, “This is Ren! Of _course_ he won’t say no! Ren loves you; it seems everyone but you can see it…” Tomochika trailed off when Haruka covered her face with her hands, clearly overwhelmed by her conflicting emotions. Her desire to confess to Jinguji Ren was warring with her instinct to avoid possible hurt and rejection, so she was unable to decide what to do. Tomochika reached across the table, pulling Haruka’s hands away from her face and taking them in hers. She smiled comfortingly.

 

“I swear to you; Ren loves you and will not reject you.” When Haruka looked like she was about to protest, Tomochika continued, “but I can see this is really troubling you, so we’ll just have to think of a way for you to tell him your feelings without actually telling him.”

 

Haruka tilted her head in confusion. “Tell him without actually telling him?”

 

Tomochika’s smile turned sly. “Haruka,” she explained with a conspiratorial wink, “As women, we have far more… _subtle_ ways of expressing our feelings.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I have an idea…”

 

\----((End Flashback))----

 

 _Right,_ Haruka thought, calming herself down a little, _I have to be subtle. Casual. Relaxed,_ she told herself, and she stopped her pacing. She walked over to her piano, sitting herself down on the bench in a nonchalant position. _There we are,_ she encouraged herself, _completely relaxed._ _Everything is going to work out perfectly—_

 

She suddenly heard a knock at the door, and Haruka shot off the bench, heart racing again. She sat herself back down, forcing a casual, “Come in!” past her lips.

 

Ren opened the door, smiling warmly as he entered her bedroom. “Hello, little lamb. You sent for me?”

 

“Hello Jinguji-san; yes I did,” Haruka said with a smile, trying valiantly to keep her voice from cracking in her nervous state. “I need your help with something.”

 

Ren’s smile widened as approached her. “I am always happy to be of assistance to My Lady. How can I help?”

 

Haruka stopped herself just before she practically flew off the piano bench; instead she slowly rose to put some distance between them as she approached her desk. “I’m afraid it’s kind of silly,” she started, turning her back to him as she ruffled papers on her desk, “looking” for something. “I’ve been composing all day, and I’d like to relax by reading my book.” She picked up said book from her desk, clutching it tightly as if it were a life preserver. “However, because I’ve been focusing on music sheets for hours, my eyes won’t focus on the words properly.” She turned with her book in hand, fixing him with a hopeful look as she tried her best not to blush, “Jinguji-san, would you mind…reading to me?”

 

Ren stepped forward, hand outstretched for the book. “It would be my utmost pleasure, little lamb.” He took the book from her before making a sweeping gesture with his hand. “Shall we sit somewhere comfortable? The bed perhaps?” he suggested, azure eyes glinting with mischief.

 

“Okay,” Haruka agreed, and if Ren was surprised by her lack of complaint at his blatant suggestiveness he didn’t show it. Haruka sat on the bed with her back against the wall, her legs curled up in front of her, while Ren sat cross-legged off to the side amongst assorted pillows and blankets. For the first time Ren focused on the small paperback in his hand.

 

“Under the Winter Moon?” he questioned the title with a raised eyebrow.

 

Haruka nodded, unable to stop herself from blushing just a little. “I really like it,” she said softly before breaking eye contact with him.

 

Ren settled himself more comfortably before opening the book. “Well, Lady, if you enjoy it, then I’m sure it is the highest quality. What page shall I start from?”

 

“236,” Haruka said, nervousness increasing exponentially as Ren found the correct page. He cleared his throat.

 

“ _Chapter Twelve,_ ” Ren began, “‘ _Are you cold, Miss Motram?’ Renford asked, drawing close beside Sarah.”_ Ren affected a falsetto as he read the part of the heroine. “ _‘I’m fine, Lord Simmons,’_ _she replied stiffly. After all, she still hadn’t forgiven him for nearly—“_

As Ren continued to read, Haruka slowly lost track of the story. In truth, she had no idea what was going on; she had never actually read any part of this book. Because of this particular scene, Tomochika and she had chosen this particular romance novel for her plan, and the fact that he was reading it was the essential part, not the plot of the story. As she listened, she started to focus less on his words and more on his voice. In truth, she loved his voice. Whether he was singing or speaking, she couldn’t get enough of hearing it. As he continued to read, her heart rate quickened, her gaze settling on his soft-looking lips, watching as he carefully pronounced each word.

 

“ _‘Unhand me! I said that—‘_ ” Suddenly feeling eyes upon him, Ren looked up from the book, noticing her intense stare. “Are you alright, little lamb?” he asked, and she couldn’t stop herself from blushing this time.

 

“No, I’m fine; it’s just…” Flustered, she couldn’t think of a suitable explanation, and her blush deepened as a devilish smile slowly grew on Ren’s face. “Keep reading,” she said instead, focusing her stare on the book. Ren continued to grin at her adorable embarrassment, but he obeyed and returned his gaze to what he was reading.

 

“ _‘Unhand me! I said that I wasn’t cold,’ Sarah protested, secretly enjoying the way his hard body pressed her against the tree. ‘Well I am,’ Renford said heatedly into her ear, ‘I need you to help warm me up on this brisk November evening.’ He leaned forward, sealing his lips over hers, and Sarah could deny him no longer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as his lips trailed searing kisses to her neckline—“_ Ren stopped abruptly, his shocked blue eyes meeting hers. “Lady…I…what are we reading exactly?”

 

Haruka was pleased to see a crack in Ren’s usual impenetrable veneer of sex appeal and charm. She resisted the urge to smile triumphantly. “Keep reading,” was all she said, not breaking eye contact.

 

Almost reluctantly, Ren returned his gaze back to the book. “ _—as his lips trailed searing kisses to her neckline, worshiping the pale column of her throat with his lips. Sarah gripped the fabric of his jacket as Renford slid his hands down her sides; one stopped to rest on her hip as the other slid up her stomach, gently enfolding her breast with his agile fingers._ ” Haruka could feel Ren’s eyes burning her with their intensity as he stopped again, but she wouldn’t take her eyes off the book.

 

 _Almost there,_ she thought, and for a moment she was afraid that he wouldn’t keep reading. But after another heartbeat, he simply cleared his throat and looked back at the book.

 

“ _He massaged her gently through the fabric of her dress, and Sarah gasped, gripping his soft blonde curls in her hand. ‘Lord Simmons,’ she breathed, and he stopped his kisses, meeting her gaze with his. ‘Use my Christian name,’ he implored huskily, idly stroking his fingers over her peaked nipple. ‘R-Renford!’ she cried as he held her tighter. ‘No,’ he said, bringing his mouth down to the shell of her ear, nibbling on it softly. ‘Call me Ren.’_

“Ren,” Haruka whispered softly, and the book snapped shut, falling forgotten to the bed. Ren moved suddenly, his hands gripping the wall on either side of her head as his body loomed over hers.

 

“Lady,” Ren said, his voice cracking, “I don’t know what you’re trying to do to me…” he started, unable to resist bringing his own lips down to tease the shell of her ear, “But it’s working.” Haruka inhaled sharply, and Ren pressed his forehead against hers, his endless blue eyes searching her own. “Haruka,” he said sincerely, nostrils flaring as he tried to calm his breathing, “Why did we just read that? If it was any other lady I would think there was some ulterior motive, but with _you_ —“

 

“It was Tomo-chan’s idea,” Haruka said weakly, and in the next instant Haruka found herself flat on the bed with Ren’s broad form leaning over her.  

 

“So…you had me read that particular part of that particular book on purpose?” he asked, eyes smoldering with blue fire. Haruka nodded ever so slightly, and Ren smiled a wickedly devious smile. “Thank God,” he said before leaning down, kissing Haruka passionately. His mouth moved over hers insistently, hand stroking her cheek. He pulled back slightly but was unable to resist bringing himself closer to her, his growing arousal pressing into her stomach. “For a minute I thought you were trying to kill me,” he said huskily, running his thumb over her lips.

 

Haruka shivered. “No,” she breathed, “Not that.”

 

“Lady, what were you trying to do?” Ren pressed, his blue eyes locking with hers, pleading wordlessly for her to confirm his suspicions. When she didn’t answer right away, Ren continued, “Playing with fire is dangerous, little lamb…unless you want to get burned?” Haruka blushed prettily, but still couldn’t bring herself to say anything. Ren leaned down, placing a tender kiss on her lips. “Haruka,” he asked gently, “What do you want?”

 

“You,” Haruka whispered, blushing even more. Ren smiled, kissing her softly again.

 

“You only had to ask, my precious Haruka,” he said, running a hand through her hair. “I love you.”

 

Haruka couldn’t stop her wide, happy smile as she wrapped her arms around Ren’s shoulders. “I love you too,” she said with more than a little relief in her voice.

 

Ren smiled genuinely before his eyes took on a devious glint. “So…what do you want to do about it?” he asked with mock innocence, pressing himself more insistently into her stomach. “Anything come to mind?”

 

“I-I can think of a few things,” Haruka allowed, trying to play Ren’s game without getting more embarrassed. She blushed further anyway as she added, “Would you lock the door?”

 

Ren’s smile became almost wolfish as he stood to do her bidding. When his back was turned, Haruka quickly undid several buttons of her blouse, shifting positions on the bed so she was sitting up again, revealing rarely-seen cleavage and the teasing lace of the top of her bra.

 

“It is done, My…Lady,” Ren said, trailing off as he turned to see Haruka summoning him back to bed in a seductive pose, hair tousled from their earlier discussion. He swallowed. “Haruka…”

 

“Come here Ren,” she commanded quietly, and Ren moved as if pulled by an unseen force, joining her back on the bed. He crawled closer to her, pushing her back against the headboard.

 

“Do you have any other commands for me, My Lady?” he asked, voice deepened with desire.

 

“Kiss me?” Haruka asked, and Ren closed the distance between them, bringing his lips to hers. Haruka sighed happily into his kiss, content in his embrace as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Ren brushed his tongue against her bottom lip and she shivered, holding him tighter as she opened her mouth to accept his attentions. He slowly pushed against her, maneuvering them so that she lay underneath him once again. Their kiss became more heated as Ren’s tongue danced with hers, lips moving with more and more fervor. He suddenly broke off the kiss for air, panting.

 

“Anything…else?” Ren said, trying to catch his breath.

 

Instead of responding, Haruka leaned forward, leaving a trail of kisses on Ren’s jawline. His breathing worsened, and she pulled back with a grin. “I can think of a few things,” she said again with more confidence this time.

 

“I am at your service,” Ren said with conviction as he leaned forward to kiss her again. His previously idle hands stroked her sides before sliding up her stomach, coming to rest on her breasts. Haruka’s breath hitched as Ren gently caressed her, gauging her reaction. She squirmed underneath him, her hands sliding from his shoulders to clutch at his back.

 

“Ren…” she said breathlessly as the two broke apart from their kiss. Ren’s hands continued their ministrations, increasing their delicious pressure as his eyes burned into hers. She gasped, and her hands slid further down his back, tucking underneath the fabric of his shirt to rest on his lean hips. Ren inhaled sharply, silently begging her to touch him more with his expression. Curious, Haruka dragged her nails up his back, pulling his shirt up as she traced invisible patterns on his shoulder blades. Ren closed his eyes, pinching her nipple in response. She groaned in surprised pleasure.

 

“Haruka…” Ren started, reopening his eyes, “can I…take this off you?” he asked, moving his hands to the buttons of her blouse. She nodded, and he quickly undid the rest of the buttons, sitting them both up so the fabric easily slid off her shoulders, baring most of her skin to his view. He reached for her again, but Haruka stilled him with a hand on his chest, reaching down to pull his shirt off as well.

 

“Now we match,” Haruka said by way of explanation, and Ren smirked.

 

“Not quite,” he replied, and he met her eyes, asking for permission. Haruka blushed but did nothing to protest as Ren reached behind her, working at the clasp of her bra. She giggled when Ren found it surprisingly difficult to unfasten.

 

“I thought that you would have less trouble with this,” she said with a smile.

 

“You’d be surprised to know just how little practice I’ve actually had,” he said distractedly before grinning in triumph as her bra finally went slack under his fingertips. He pulled the straps from her shoulders, dropping the garment to the floor. Haruka could not resist covering her breasts before his penetrating gaze. Ren placed one of his hands on her arm and brought the other to her cheek.

 

“Please don’t, my Haruka,” he said, eyes sparkling with love and tenderness, “Don’t be afraid to show me your beauty.” Slowly, Haruka allowed him to pull her arms away, and she blushed, looking away. Ren caught her chin, bringing her gaze back to his. “You’re more beautiful than I could ever imagine,” he said sincerely, and she smiled, leaning forward to kiss him.

 

Haruka tangled a hand in his long hair as Ren resumed his attentions, tenderly stroking his fingers over her breasts. Her fingers clenched in his hair as the new sensations wreaked havoc on her body, a warm feeling of longing building in the pit of her stomach. Her other hand pressed against his hip, absently stroking the bare flesh with her thumb. Ren shuddered, continuing his caresses as he trailed impassioned kisses over her neck and collarbone. His lips continued further down, joining his hands as he enclosed one of her sensitive peaks with his lips. Haruka jumped, letting out a surprised squeak that quickly melted into a groan as Ren chuckled against her, nipping at her soft flesh. The hand at his hip subconsciously tightened, sliding over to press against his abdomen, fingers idly resting over his belt. When Ren’s hips bucked up to her hand in response, she grew curious, removing her hand from his hair to join the other caressing his well-defined abdomen. Ren’s caresses to her breasts grew more and more insistent until he finally pulled away, tearing his lips from her with a gasp.

 

“Lady…” he said, sitting up to meet her eyes as her hands stilled, resting on his hips again. Haruka noticed his lustfully intense gaze and mistook it for anger, thinking she had done something wrong.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry—“ she exclaimed, moving to slide her hands away from his hips and up his chest, but Ren covered her hands with his, keeping them where they were.

 

“No Haruka,” he insisted, slowly moving her hands down his body to press against his now-aching arousal. “Believe me,” he rumbled, resisting the urge to close his eyes and lose what tenuous control of himself he had left, “You’ve done _nothing_ wrong.”

 

“O-Okay,” she replied, and he released her hands, locking onto her shoulders with an iron grip. With her hands now free, Haruka hesitantly wondered what she should do. She inadvertently moved her hand over the prominent bulge in his pants; Ren took in a shaky breath, gripping her shoulders tighter. Haruka raised an eyebrow at his reaction before she grew bolder, rubbing both hands firmly over his jeans. Ren jumped badly, not expecting his little lamb to make these kinds of moves so quickly.

 

“Don’t do that,” he said, voice cracking ever-so-slightly. However, Haruka could see his increased breathing and impassioned expression, so she could tell he truly didn’t mean it.

 

Amazed at her own newfound confidence, she met Ren’s gaze with a slow smile as her hands started to work at his belt. “Why not?” she asked, and Ren was unable to answer, anticipation of what she might do pouring over him in waves, robbing him of his ability to speak. Belt undone, Haruka swiftly undid his jeans, revealing his arousal bare before her gaze. She was momentarily taken by surprise, confidence cracking slightly. “No boxers?”

 

“No; never,” Ren replied with a wide grin, “I find that they just—“ he broke off sharply, caught off guard by Haruka wrapping her fingers firmly around his erection, “…get in the way,” he finished in a rasp, eyes unable to tear themselves away from Haruka’s. Haruka’s confidence fractured a little more under his intense gaze.

 

“…What should I do?” she finally whispered, unable to bear meeting his gaze any longer, and she looked away. Ren caught her chin in his hand, meeting her eyes again as he slid his hand up to stroke her cheek.

 

“Move your hand,” he replied just as softly, his eyes blazing blue fire. He closed his eyes as Haruka started to move her hand over his erection, stroking him tentatively. “Yes,” he said in a strained whisper, his other hand bringing her free hand to him as well, “just like that.”

 

Confidence slowly building again, Haruka couldn’t tear her eyes away from Ren’s almost pained expression as she continued to caress him. “You can go faster,” he said, and she increased her attentions, speeding up her pace as she tightened her grip.

 

“ _Haruka…_ ” Ren murmured in a low moan, head falling forward to rest against her shoulder. Pleased that he was enjoying what she was doing, she turned her head to kiss his cheek, moving her hands in a confident rhythm.

 

She suddenly changed her grip, firmly stroking him with one hand as the other lightly ran her fingernails back down. Ren let out a strangled sound before he suddenly pulled her hands from him, gripping them in his own as he panted against her shoulder.

 

“Ren?” Haruka asked, afraid that she had done something wrong this time. Ren turned his head, smiling as he placed molten kisses on her neck and collarbone.

 

“That’s more than enough for now, My Lady,” he said, kissing her lips as he pressed against her shoulder with a hand, encouraging her to lay back down. “Right now, it’s your turn.”

 

“My turn?” she squeaked, feeling his hand slide down her hip to caress her inner thigh. He made short work of her shorts and panties, adding them as well as his jeans to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He ghosted a hand over the now bare skin of her thigh, and she gasped, gripping his other hand and entwining their fingers.    

 

“Don’t worry Haruka,” he said with a genuine smile as his hand slid closer to her center, “I promise you that there’s nothing to be nervous about.” Haruka opened her mouth to reply, but only a small squeak came out as Ren pressed his fingers to the center of her desire. He carefully slid one finger inside her as he pressed against her nub with his thumb, moving in slow circles. Haruka gasped as Ren moved his finger as well, slowly sliding it in and out as he increased the pressure of his thumb. She squirmed, releasing his hand to wrap her arms around his shoulders, her hand tightly gripping the hair at the nape of his neck.

 

“Ren…” Haruka moaned as he added a second finger, scissoring them as he gradually increased his pace. Haruka pulled his head down, kissing him tenaciously as Ren continued his ministrations, sending her towards a blissful oblivion that she most definitely wanted to reach. He suddenly added a third finger as he increased the speed of the motions of his thumb, and Haruka cried out against his lips as she gripped his shoulder blades, closing her eyes tightly as she reached her climax. Ren continued his caresses until he felt her grip suddenly slacken, and he pulled his hand from her, pulling away from her lips to smile tenderly as she caught her breath.

 

After a moment, Haruka opened her eyes, staring up at Ren with a blissful smile. “Ren…”

 

“Are you sure about this, Haruka?” Ren asked seriously, unable to wait any longer as he pressed against her entrance. Haruka smiled, reaching up to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

“I love you Ren,” she said, smile slowly growing, “I am more than ready for this.”

 

Ren’s gaze melted into one of compassion and tenderness. “I love you too Haruka,” he said softly, running a hand gently through her hair. He looked away for a moment, pausing to align himself properly at her entrance. When he met her gaze again, he could see a spark of nervousness reflected in her eyes.

 

“Hey,” Ren said, taking her hand in his, “Didn’t I promise you that there was nothing to be nervous about?” He kissed her gently on the nose. “I’ll be gentle; I promise.”

 

Haruka let out a shaky breath and gripped his hand tightly. “I trust you,” she whispered, “Go ahead.” Propping himself up on his free hand for leverage, Ren slowly eased himself inside her, trying to cause her as little pain as possible. Haruka felt a painful stretching as he moved, the pain spreading to completely envelop her.

 

“Stop,” she said in a pained whisper, and Ren stilled his hips immediately, almost halfway inside her. He met her gaze, concern growing when he noticed a single tear escape from the corner of her eye.

 

He kissed it away tenderly. “Are you alright?”

 

Haruka gave him a small smile. “I’m fine,” she said quietly, “I just need a second.” She distracted herself by reaching up and brushing a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. “Are _you_ alright?”

 

 Ren frowned slightly. “I’m fine; why do you ask?”

 

“You’re shaking.”

 

He looked down, realizing that the arm holding him up was shaking slightly. He let out a low chuckle that Haruka felt reverberate through her. “I’m fine,” he repeated, “ _More_ than fine actually. I’m trying very hard to hold back showing you exactly how fine I’m feeling at the moment,” he admitted, gripping the sheets tightly.

 

Relaxing a little at his good humor, Haruka experimentally shifted her hips a little, and he inadvertently slipped further inside her. He let out a surprised groan. “Haruka?”

 

“You can move again,” Haruka assured, “It feels better already.”

 

“Good,” Ren said in relief, continuing to move himself slowly. She felt impossibly tight around him; it was all he could do to give her a reassuring smile while his every nerve was screaming at him to move faster. Finally, his hips brushed hers as he completely sheathed himself inside her. “Okay?” he asked, voice cracking a little from the clearly visible strain.

 

Instead of responding, Haruka wiggled her hips in experimentation. Ren moaned, losing himself to the glorious feel of her. “Haruka…” he warned, almost pleading for her to give him the green light.

 

“Okay,” she whispered, and Ren let out a shaky sigh as he finally pulled back, resheathing himself in one slow, smooth stroke. He continued his calm, steady rhythm, watching her face for any signs of pain or discomfort. When he found none, he increased his pace, hoping for a positive reaction.

 

Haruka let out a startled noise as she was suddenly overwhelmed by a sudden wave of pleasure. Mistaking the sound for pain, Ren slowed down again.

 

“No!” Haruka protested immediately, releasing his hand and gripping his hair with both of her hands, staring into his eyes. “Do that again,” she said, lust tingeing her voice.

 

Ren grinned slyly, pleased that she was forgetting about any pain she might have. “Anything for My Lady,” he said before rapidly bringing their hips together again. Haruka let out a sound that definitely did _not_ signify pain, sliding her hands through his hair to grip his shoulders tightly.

 

“ _Ren_ ,” she gasped, wordlessly commanding him to go faster. Ren wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him better leverage as he increased his speed, losing himself to sensation.

 

“Haruka,” he said urgently, struggling to keep his focus on her eyes, “I don’t think…I can control myself any longer…”

 

“Then don’t,” she said simply, raising her hips to meet his impassioned thrusts. Ren said no more, completely losing himself to the will of his body as he relentlessly met her hips with his, closing his eyes against the irresistible wave of pleasure.

 

“Haruka…I-“ he started, cutting himself off as he opened his eyes, completely entranced by the vision of Haruka squirming beneath him, lips parted in a silent scream.

 

“Ren-!” she gasped, nails digging into his back as the feelings built inside her, rising up like a wave to overwhelm her with their sudden intensity. Her eyes drifted shut as she rode out her climax, cries increasing in volume as Ren continued his wild movements. Her body suddenly clenched around him like a vise, and it quickly became too much for him to bear; his hips snapped forward, and he cried out a broken form of her name as he spent himself inside her. He dropped his head to the crook of her neck, panting as he struggled to keep himself upright. Haruka pressed against his back, encouraging him to relax against her. Immediately he fell to her, trying to catch his breath as he idly stroked her cheek with a hand. 

 

“La—“ he started to say, and his voice cracked awkwardly. Haruka giggled, and he cleared his throat, trying again. “Lady, are you okay?”

 

Haruka ran light caresses over his now sweat-slicked back. “Yes,” she said, unable to keep her smile at bay. “Here with you, I couldn’t be better,” she said, and Ren shifted to the side, pulling Haruka snuggly against him into his warm embrace. He leaned down, lips brushing her ear.

 

“I love you My Lady, my Haruka,” he said, leaning down to place a tender kiss to her lips. Her smile widened.

 

“I love you too, Ren. Always,” she replied, trying in vain to stifle a yawn, but Ren noticed.

 

“Lady, would you like to take a nap?” he asked, settling the covers around them.

 

“That would be nice,” she agreed, snuggling more comfortably against his chest.

 

“And maybe later we can read more of that book of yours,” Ren mused with a wink. Haruka giggled. “Actually,” he continued, “I think I will go to the bookstore tomorrow. I’d like to buy out their entire romance section. Maybe a variety of material will give us some good ideas.”

 

Haruka blushed, scandalized, but laughed anyway. “Ren!”

 

“What?” he asked with complete innocence. “It was your idea after all.”

 

“It was Tomo-chan’s idea,” Haruka muttered, but she didn’t protest his future shopping plans, excited by the new adventure they were starting together.

 

\-----((The End!))----

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO! I enjoyed writing that one. I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much! I don’t have any current ideas for any other UtaPri stories, but I can almost guarantee I will write one at some point. So if you liked this, please subscribe! You never know :D
> 
> Thank you for reading! I appreciate comments.
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
